Lessons of Kissing
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Russia wants to teach China how to kiss, China has lessons of his own plans....


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEVI!!**

* * *

Sighing, Russia pulled back slightly to stare down at China. "Yao…."

"Still no good?" The other nation looked at him self-consciously before averting his eyes. "I'm sorry…."

"No, no, no. It's my fault for being such a bad teacher." Russia said in a firm tone, refusing to let China blame himself. He grasped China's chin between his fingers and urged him to meet his eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

The smaller man glanced at him from under dark, long lashes and smiled at the Russian's futile effort to comfort him. "Maybe we should stop….It's not like I need to learn how to kiss right, Ivan?" He lifted a hand to graze Russia's cheek. "…Since apparently in China there is no such thing as kissing."

Russia grabbed the delicate wrist gently and placed it on his shoulders. "We'll take things slowly. Try wrapping your arms around me, Yao."

"Like this?" China asked, draping one arm over the blonde's shoulder while the other kneaded the back of Russia's neck. The larger nation nodded in approval and placed his own hands on the small of China's back, pulling him closer. China didn't protest, but allowed himself to be drawn towards the Russian. Mentally Russia gave another sigh.

When he first mentioned to his southern neighbor that it would be beneficial to learn kissing, China had acted confused and Russia had to clarify. Kissing, Russia explained, was a great way for people to bond- friend and families. Kissing was a form of affection between lovers to show exactly how much they desire one another. If he wanted, Russia would be more than willing to teach him the wonders of kissing. Living up to Russia's expectation, China became outraged. His cheeks became flushed from anger, his eyes gleamed with ferocity- he couldn't even form words from hearing the offensive offer. It took a few good minutes before Russia could finally coax him to consent.

China led Russia to his room- stomping his feet all the way. However the instant the bedroom door closed behind them and they sat side by side on the canopy bed, the Chinese demeanor changed dramatically, becoming demure and shy. As China's exotic scent filled Russia's senses, he couldn't help but feel excitement. From beginning to end, his goal was to take China's lips and now it was within his grasp. But even as he took China's first kiss under the charade of teaching him…the plan was a failure.

Kissing. What's more natural than people kissing? Russia had expected China to fall into mindless passion once their lips touched, leading them to something more than simple kissing. Things did not work out that way. First China had scrunched his eyes tightly, making it seem more like he was awaiting some kind of punishment rather than love. Russia tried again after he told him to not shut his eyes so forcefully but then now, China left his eyes wide open. It was then Russia knew it was going to be harder than he thought. Since then, he had been correcting China's ever mistake.

Maybe that was his first mistake, Russia thought in hindsight as his lips descended upon China's for their nth kiss that night. China, despite being a stubborn person, soaked up knowledge like water to parched earth. In effect, he was approaching Russia's attempt to seduce him as a mere educational experience. Russia will just have to take on a different tactic then.

"Yao, loosen up for me?" Russia asked against the other's stiff lips, "Relax…." He darted a tongue out to run along China's lips, silently urging the Chinese to open up for him.

Feeling the slight hesitation, Russia lightly sucked on China's bottom lip. "It'll feel good, Yao, I promise." His hands ran over China's back, reassuring him, lulling him into a sense of security. "I promise."

China's will wavered and then collapsed. "Like this?" He whispered in uncertainty, parting his lips to allow Russia entrance.

"Yes….Just like that." He could hear China gasp from surprise as his tongue invade the other's mouth, could feel him try to break away. Russia tightened the hold he had on China. "Yao, kiss me back. Give me your tongue."

"Wh-what?"

Coaxing, tempting, Russia's tongue find its' way back into the other's mouth and tried to entice China to participate. As Russia relentlessly explored every corner of his mouth, China tentatively returned the playful teasing. "Like this?"

Russia moaned at the feel of their tongue sliding, slipping over and across one another. "Perfect. Yes. Just like this," Russia responded to China's question in his mind, forgetting quite completely to voice it aloud. Only one thing filled his thoughts.

_Yao. Yao. Yao_

He clutched the back of China's shirt, tugging, pulling- wanting to feel the hot skin he knew that hid beneath. Mindless in his pleasure and China's bodily flesh, Russia barely registered China growl his displeasure at his frantic movements. He only felt the bruising pressure of China's mouth as the smaller man crushed their lips together, tipping them further into the bed. Russia paid scant attention to the fact that China straddled him; he only felt his building desire from the slight pain of the Chinese nipping at his lips.

China captured Russia's tongue between his teeth lightly, sucking on the tip and then released it. At the larger man's next moan, China increased the pressure of his kiss. The young nation was quite vocal, but he didn't mind. It was endearing actually. "It'd be fun to teach him," China thought watching Russia with fascination under hooded eyes.

Yes, it'd be fun to teach him.

Then maybe next time, he won't confuse modesty for inexperience.

* * *

A/n: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEVI =3333=**

(this was inspired by a kink_meme, sorta, requesting about sexy kissing but no sex)

I kiiinda laid off on the details so just in case no one got it, Yao got offended that Ivan thought he didn't know about kissing and thus acted dumb and difficult through the "teaching" process. Towards the end Yao used his experience to tip the scales in his favor (I know it was kinda abrupt).

On another note, I did a tiny bit of research on this. (LOL wat right?) The original story was Ivan teaching a stubborn Yao how to kiss and Yao eventually finding the wonders of kissing. However, through research, I learned that in ancient Chinese time, they actually wrote a freaking book about kissing. It was believed kissing was an important aspect to love making and bringing women to multiple orgasm. And sooooo, I had to change the story around a bit and thus it came out like it did.

Why Ivan thought Yao didn't know about kissing is that when Westerners first came to China, they didn't see kissing between couples. This was mainly because the Chinese believed kissing was a sexual act and thus restricted only in the bedrooms. The Europeans concluded, then, that the Chinese didn't kiss. I'm sorry to say that I also thought that too. I thought that kissing was something the West brought with them to the East. Many cultures, to this day, don't know about kissing. In some cultures actually, they consider kissing disgusting and so don't do it. Good thing I did my research then XDce of this story btw)


End file.
